Memory devices for nonvolatile storage of information are in widespread use in the art. Exemplary nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable read only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and flash EEPROM.
Flash EEPROMs are similar to EEPROMs in that memory cells can be programmed (i.e., written) and erased electrically but with the additional capability of erasing all memory cells at once. The widespread use of EEPROM semiconductor memory has prompted much research focusing on developing an EEPROM memory cell with optimal performance characteristics such as shorter programming times, lower voltage usage for programming and reading, longer data retention time, shorter erase time and smaller physical dimensions.
Conventional programming using hot electron injection requires high operating voltages and consumes high power. As the size of the nonvolatile cell is reduced and the channel is relatively small, the high operating voltage induces a punch-through effect resulting in high leakage current and low program efficiency. Such becomes a significant design and implementation shortcoming in prior art nonvolatile memory devices serving as two-bit memory cells. Moreover, the prior art structure requires a particularly confined size, which impedes engineering efforts on size and cost reduction therefor.
There is thus a general need in the art for a device and method overcoming at least the aforementioned shortcomings in the art. A particular need exists in the art for a nonvolatile memory device with an optimal two-bit cell structure, and more particularly, a nonvolatile memory device and associated methods therefor that overcome at least the aforementioned disadvantages of nonvolatile memory devices in the art. In particular, there is a need in the art for a nonvolatile memory device with amplified effects for the trapped electron charges in the trapping dielectric layer and an optimally reduced size.